Antes de irte
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy ya tenía fijado su camino y su destino pero antes de la partida Annie le dará un pedazo de ella como un hasta pronto Yuri sutil, Candy x Annie, lemmon


Hace dos semanas que Terry Grandchester había partido a América a realizar su sueño y seguir su camino como actor de teatro, la pecosa de cabellos rubios estaba sentada viendo su móvil, eran las diez de la noche. Miraba en su Google Maps consultando la distancia entre Londres y Chicago, más los vuelos que abrían a esas horas como a las siguientes, rondaban los 1400 y 1500 dólares más que pensaba en aquello que la aquejaba desde hace días.

Una chica con tan solo tener un apellido como de ser sangre noble era destinada a ser una dama como tal pero la realidad no era así, de hecho era mucho más que estar en status social económico de primera y por ser hija adoptiva de los Ardley se dejó llevar por aquello, por ser alguien que no era, una farsante.

Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió lentamente viendo de manera fija a la luna, mientras seguía pensando, ¿Qué sería de ella quedándose ahí en una cárcel con una vida rutinaria y aburrida? No quería alguien como Eliza o cualquier chica de esa horrible escuela real, no serviría de nada quedándose como alguien que no era.

En estos momentos Terry trazaba su camino en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos, Albert estaba en África cumpliendo su deber como doctor veterinario mostrando su amor y su esfuerzo para ayudar a los débiles, en menos de nada tomó una decisión, ella debía dejarlo todo para buscar su camino, su destino, quería reinventarse la vida como fuera posible.

-Estoy segura de que me comprenderán…

Le dolía aceptarlo pero sus amigos lo entenderían, e incluso hacia los dos galanes estarían dándole su punto como su apoyo en la ardua tarea llamada vida. Suspiró el aire nocturno y extendió las manos sintiéndose libre y satisfecha con su vida hasta ahora, ya no tenía alguna atadura que la detuviera

-Cool, me siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima- Se volteó y cerró la ventana para detenerse nuevamente contra el espejo de su closet mirando su reflejo

-Hasta siento pena de Eliza, ella se desvive tratando de ser una dama y ser mejor que yo, pero…- De pronto se miró al espejo e hizo una pose de boxear, de hecho otra de sus grandes pasiones era el boxeo a lo cual enfocó su puño izquierdo al espejo, lanzó el golpe pero no dio en el espejo, al menos mantuvo distancia pero no era lo adecuado a lo cual decidió ir a una pequeña lona que tenía colgada, se puso sus guantes de box y empezó una pequeña seguidilla de golpes, lanzando derecha, izquierda, derecha sucesivamente por unos tres minutos hasta que los nudillos crujieron.

Después de eso alistó su ropa en su mochila que por cierto era la lona y una gorra negra con una c mayúscula en rojo, era de los Cachorros de Chicago y su chaqueta con inscripciones rojas de los Chicago Bulls, número 23 con el que jugó Michael Jordan. La rubia pecosa decidió irse en su uniforme blanco del colegio San Pablo, se dirigió a la oficina de la hermana Grey para solicitar el levantamiento del castigo de Eliza para reemplazarlo con trabajo comunitario y social, (Mucho mejor que un castigo de una semana en un cuarto, al menos aprenderá a sudar la gota en lo que hace)

(Nota: Candy eres mi primera waifu del manga y anime, pero Dios sí que sabes cagarla en los buenos momentos, recomendación, ¿Puedes bajarle a tu Estocolmo?... Ah cierto, cualquier autor de fanfic lo hace)

Finalmente Candy estaba bien abrigada y preparada para irse de ese lugar aburrido y duro, tenía que partir y esta vez sola con Clin a su hombro. Se disponía a llamar a su coatí que habitaba en la segunda Colina de Pony donde habitaba el animalito sin saber que una sombra de ojos azules la seguía con necesidad en su mirada.

-Candy...-Dijo una conocida pelinegra de ojos azules y hermosos como la noche con la cabeza abajo y voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento Annie, pero esta vez no puedes acompañarme-Decía la ahora joven vagabunda llamada Candy White, de Chicago.

La rubia y la pelinegra ahora estaban en la habitación de la última, Candy estaba sentada al lado de Annie en el pequeño sofá en el que dormía varias veces esperando jugar videojuegos o ver películas con ella, la pobre pecosa tomó a su amiga por el hombro tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, un intento inútil.

-Quisiera que vinieras conmigo pero creó que es momento de que tomé mi camino... Sola-Dijo Candy con una voz triste.

Annie por su parte aún evitaba la mirada de Candy cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Es posible… Qué después de tanto tiempo juntas…- Su voz estaba destrozada mientras el dolor y la tristeza hacían mella- Llegó el día en el que… Tendremos que separarnos otra vez, ¿Cierto?- Dijo la pelinegra tímida tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Desde hace tiempo Candy como Annie sabían que su amistad era más que solo eso, desde niñas ambas se tenían un cariño más grande pero se habían estado ocultando a sus amigos o a cualquier persona. Sin darse cuenta ellas se habían convertido en amantes, ocultando su amor la una por la otra.

-Annie…- Dijo la rubia pecosa dándole un abrazo

-No...No quiero que me dejes- Decía la pelinegra sonrojada por sentir a la ojiverde tan cerca de ella, estaba respirado mientras en su nariz se impregnaba su aroma tan fresco y excitante.

-No te dejaré para siempre- Dijo la rubia pecosa acariciando su pelo suavemente- Regresaré a tu lado- Tenía las mejillas calientes.

Annie dio una tímida sonrisa antes de acercarse más cerca de su ángel caído como en ocasiones llamaba a Candy, sintiendo como una sensación de excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo. La rubia ojiverde adoraba está sensación de excitación y por lo cual no era la primera vez.

Annie levantó su mirada a Candy retirándose un poco de su abrazó.

-Candy...-dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Si? –Preguntó la chica pecosa mirando a su amante.

-Te amo- La tímida se acercó al rostro de su amada, quería besarla y hasta daría su integridad para saciar el hambre entre ambas

-Y… yo también te amo Annie- Dijo la rubia ojiverde con su rostro aún más rojo y nervioso. Annie se acercó más a su rostro para llevar a cabo un beso, ambas chicas con los ojos cerrados sentían como un rayo de deseó subía por sus espaldas. La tímida dio el primer paso cuando lentamente deslizó su lengua en la boca de la pecosa, ella hizo lo mismo para ahora encontrarse en un punto más excitante para ambas.

Separándose solo para tomar un poco de aire y después regresar al beso apasionado por unos minutos, La pelinegra abrió la chaqueta negra de su contraria y la tomó por el cuello, Candy en menos de nada era atraída hacia ella, acostándose en el sofá, la rubia pecosa ahora quedaba sobre el cuerpo de la tímida pelinegra sin romper el beso.

Annie dejó salir unos pequeños gemidos durante el beso.

-Esto se siente tan bien…- Miró fijamente a los verdes de su amada posando su mano en el rostro- Pero quisiera más- En menos de nada jaló a su pecosa más cerca de ella, para soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Annie… Ésos sonidos me ocasionan… - Sonrió viendo la reacción pasiva de su amiga- No, debo de controlarme y no dejar que esto vaya más lejos- Candy estaba con la cara roja y luchando por romper el besó aunque ella no quisiera que esto terminase en ese instante.

-A… Annie espera..-Dijo Candy rompiendo el beso y tratando de recuperar el aliento- Tenemos que parar, esto puede llegar muy lejos- Para su desdicha sus palabras eran ignoradas por la pelinegra que la atrae de nuevo hacía ella para nuevamente besarla.

-Candy, solo quiero un poco de ti antes de que te vayas lejos- Dijo eso con una voz seductora que hizo que la pobre Candy no puediera resistir su petición.

-¿Estás segura?- Indagó la rubia para prevenir.

-Candy, soy tuya, has lo que quieras conmigo- En ese punto Candy veía las manos de Annie tomar con fuerza el dobladillo de su falda. La pelinegra poco a poco juntaba sus piernas y empezó a hacer fricción con ellas, Candy sabía que su novia se estaba excitando.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, la pobre ojiazul estaba en una especie de trance, solo dejo que su novia la guiara. La pecosa lamió los labios de Annie y ella abrió la boca, la rubia de ojos verdes uso su lengua y la exploró, al mismo tiempo que la timida movía la de ella suavemente. Candy se separó de Annie para permitirle respirar

-Candy, por favor- Dice Annie levantando la punta de su falda para así dejar ver un poco sus bragas negras hasta dejarse en ropa interior

Candy asintió y con cuidado se puso nuevamente sobre Annie y tomando antes un gran suspiró compensó a besarla en la boca para luego besarla en el cuello.

-Candy…- Dijo la pelinegra con el placer que eso le causaba y poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca de la rubia pecosa.

La pecosa ojiverde con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la tímida y al mismo tiempo alzando su falda, dejo de besarla para acercar su parte de mujer a ella y metió su mano bajo las bragas de Annie, explorándola, comenzando a estimularla de arriba y abajo lentamente.

Annie ante aquellas caricias la besó con necesidad al mismo tiempo que dejaba que Candy frotaba la humedad en sus bragas, los gemidos de madoka se hacían mas recurrentes en lo que Candy usando sus dos dedos dentro de ella aceleraba sus movimientos, la pelinegra arqueaba la espalda

-Candy, sigue… Ah, así, así- Decía Annie.

La rubia pecosa procedió a bajar lentamente las pantis de su amada antes de tocar su mejilla para darle un beso suavemente en los labios.

Candy de cuenta nueva, la besó con pasión, ya no soportaría estar más tiempo sin hacerla suya. Muestras la besaba aprovechó y le quito la blusa dejándola sola con un sujetador negro, pero ese tampoco duro mucho. Tomó los senos y los masajeó con delicadeza, eran tan suaves al tacto que no lo podía resistir el deseo de tenerlo entre sus labios.

Bajó por el cuello de la pelinegra, hasta capturar los pezones de su novia en su boca. Annie lanzó un gemido, cubrió su boca con sus manos, ella nunca había hecho tales sonidos.

\- Annie, mi amor, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre, quiero tocar cada parte de tu cuerpo, quiero llegar contigo hasta el final

-Candy… Aishiteru

-¿Qué?- Alzó una ceja sin entender lo que decía su novia la cual tomó su mejilla mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna, rodeó su cuello y continuaron su seguidilla de besos hasta que la tímida le imploró con la mirada de necesidad

-Por favor Candy, hazme tu mujer- La rubia pecosa besó alrededor de los pezones de la pelinegra, hasta que lo metió en su boca, empezó a succionar queriendo ser amamantada por su novia

-¡Ah Candy! ¡Sigue así!- La rubia pecosa desesperada por más contacto abrió las piernas de su chica alzándolas con delicadeza, Annie le dio una mirada de orden, fuera lo que fuera, lo deseaba mucho. Candy se movió entre las piernas de Annie, tenía acceso total a la entrada de amor de la chica tímida. La pecosa ojiverde se acercó para verlo mejor, tenía un olor fuerte almizclado y embriagador, desprendía un líquido transparente, tal como lo había notado cuando hurgó en sus bragas. Con un poco de pánico, saco su lengua y lamio lentamente, era dulce y le gustaba.

-¡Si Candy!, ¡Sigue… así!…- La rubia pecosa se sumergió completamente, usando su lengua para beber más de ese néctar, penetró a Annie con su lengua a medida que los gritos de la misma aumentaron.

Candy no lo sabía, pero con sus labios estaba tocando una zona muy sensible, Annie lo sabía y lo estaba viviendo, sus caderas no mentían que con sacudidas buscaban mayor contacto, la rubia pecosa recibió lo que buscaba, Annie guito tan fuerte su nombre muchas veces mientras una gran cantidad de flujo resbalo por la garganta de la pecosa.

Pero para Candy aún no había acabado, luego de que Annie se recuperarra de su orgasmo tiró a la pelinegra sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella. La ojiazul miró en los orbes esmeraldas la necesidad, el deseo y la lujuria. La rubia pecosa comenzó besando a su novia y rápidamente se trasladó entre sus piernas, ahí estaba, era hermosa, hinchada y goteaba, la ojiverde acudió a su llamado devorándola casi de inmediato.

Todo fue tan repentino, Annie no sabía lo que le sucedía pero quería llegar hasta el final, sus gemidos salían por si solos, su corazón cada vez iba más rápido, su cuerpo empezó a brillar por el sudor, y de pronto algo nuevo la invadió. Por primera vez Annie experimentó ser la mujer de otra persona como su más grande propiedad, Candy había insertado un dedo en ella, era húmedo cálido y apretado, las sensaciones que experimentó la pelinegra eran diez veces mayor que las experimentadas por su trabajo manual pensando en esa rubia, sus caderas se motivaban por si solas, ella de esa manera estaba logrando su segundo orgasmo.

Annie arqueó su espalda, cada orgasmo era más intenso que el anterior, ella eyaculó una gran cantidad suficiente para empapar la mano de Candy y las sabanas de la cama. La tímida cayó sobre las mantas agotada, mientras los espasmos musculares iban desapareciendo.

-Candy…- Sentía como los ojos le pesaban dando una pequeña y linda imagen de su pecosa antes de que ella pudiera emprender su camino y reafirmar su vida allá en America, conociéndola iría primero al hogar de Pony.

La rubia pecosa cayó sobre la cama a un lado de su amada, tomo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, se giraron y se dieron una mirada llena de amor, por ahora prefirió abrazarla y arroparla con las sabanas de la cama

-Te amo Annie- Dijo la rubia pecosa y tocó sus labios con los de ella

-Te amo, Candy- La pelinegra no podía ser más feliz, Candy no conforme con eso se quitó la chaqueta negra y se la puso de manera cuidadosa a su novia con tal de darle una señal de que seguía bien y que la estaba protegiendo y velando por ella en todo momento.

(…)

Luego de estar al lado de su amada, Candy se puso una chaqueta negra deportiva, otro de los bonitos regalos que le dejó el viejo abuelo William cuando residía en la Mansión Ardley, estaba en la segunda colina de Pony cerca del enorme árbol cuando llamó a Clin por medio de un silbido.

El animalito salió para abrazarla mientras la joven se rió levemente

-Bien amigo, vámonos de aquí

Se voltearon para ir a la entrada principal, Candy lanzó la lona donde estaban varias ropas, unos boletos de avión, su pasaporte y un buen dinero para costearse la vida por un rato. Trepó de excelente manera la reja hasta dar afuera de la institución, echó una mirada a ese plantel estricto que le trajo muy buenos recuerdos y experiencias.

"Adiós amigos… Stear, Archie, Patty… Annie…"- Miró su mano derecha en el dedo índice, se llevó a cabo la pureza de su amiga, no era la primera vez pero obviamente fue en ese lugar donde Annie le cedió para darle su virginidad, suspiró con algo de pesadez invitando a su peludo y fiel amigo a su hombro.

-Bien Clin, vámonos…

De esa manera Candy White dejó el lugar donde estuvo casi dos años de estudios en plena neblina matutina de la fría ciudad de Londres quizás con el recuerdo de un muchacho en su corazón pero con la pureza de otra chica en sus labios y en su alma, decidió ir con paso digno y valeroso en medio de la bruma del amanecer, era libre como un pájaro al salir de la jaula.

-Al día siguiente-

Annie se encontraba acostada en su cama con la chaqueta negra de los Chicago Bulls, la 23 de Jordan que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y arropada con una suave sábana que la cubría de los pies a los hombros. Fue forzada a abrir los ojos por un rayo de sol que se asomaba por un lado de las cortinas.

Miró a un lado de su cama para darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Por un lado se sentía triste pero por el otro sabía que ella volvería y ella la esperaría en América, probablemente en el hogar de Pony o en algún lugar de Chicago

-Te esperaré, Candy- Dijo la pelinegra tímida para volver a cerrar sus azules ojos y quedarse nuevamente dormida.


End file.
